Tonight We're Free
by FictionalMasterpiece
Summary: Takes place after the events of 4.11. Just a little Gallavich fluff piece.


**A/N: Oooh first fanfic for Shameless (US). I just couldn't resist with all the Gallavich feels that were happening inside of me. There is no sex. Just letting you know ahead of time so you don't your hopes up.**

Ian and Mickey stumbled into the house at around one in the morning both of them bloody and a little drunk, attempting to walk up the steps without falling over one another. They walked down the hall to bathroom. Ian picked up a washcloth, wet it in the sink and wrung out the access water. He threw his coat off and rolled up his sleeves before pushing Mickey onto the toilet and began dabbing at the blood off his face.

"Shit, not so hard," Mickey said as Ian uncovered one of the many hidden cuts on Mickey's swollen face.

"Sorry, sorry."

Ian kept wiping at the blood on Mickey's face until it was all off and there was only bruises, cuts and swelling left. Mickey took the cloth from Ian and started to rinse out all the blood. He watched the water go down the drain, going from red, to pink, to clear.

"Shit, what the fuck happened to you?" Lip said coming into the bathroom, looking at Ian.

"Terry happened. Told him I was gay, fight broke out, he went to jail, we came home."

Lip looked at Ian with a smirk on his face, "Home?"

"Gallagher, I've basically been living here," he looked at Ian, "plus this is more home than anything else I've known."

He leaned down and kiss Ian on top of his head.

"Well I'm happy for you." Lip left the bathroom and started going to the one downstairs.

"Here look at me." Mickey lifted Ian's chin up and started wiping away the blood on Ian face and stroking his cheek. He looked back at the shower and said "C'mon, take off your clothes."

Ian started to take strip down as Mickey turned on the hot water and took his clothes too. They stepped into the shower and started to rub each other's battered bodies. Each them sprouting deep purple bruises over their torsos, faces, and knuckles. Mickey put his face in the stream of the water and let it soothe him as Ian put his hands on Mickey's shoulders and kissed his neck.

Mickey turn around and grabbed Ian's face, kissing him lightly before switching positions so Ian could get under the water. Mickey picked up a bottle of soap and put some in his hands and started to rub it over Ian's back, down his bottom, and squatting down to get the back of his legs. He worked his way back up and told Ian to turn around so he could do the front. He moved his hands over Ian's chest and shoulders and moved down to his stomach. He stroked him in his hands and Ian exhaled heavily. Mickey smiled before moving down to Ian's thighs and shins and ankles and then back up. Ian rinsed the soap off as Mickey kept moving his hands over his body.

They turned off the water and Ian grabbed a towel and ran it through his hair and then through Mickey's. He dried Mickey's body before taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist and whispering for Mickey to stay put as he went into his room and got some clothes for them. He noticed that there were two kids in his bed that didn't live there but he just shook head and went about his business. This was the first time that Gallagher's took in some extra pups.

He went to the bathroom and they got dressed together.

"Well we can't sleep in my bed tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because there are kids in it."

"Tell those little fuckers to move."

"No it's fine we'll just sleep somewhere else."

They went to down the hall to Fiona's old room and Carl was in there with a girl. Lip was in what used to be Frank's room with, of course, a girl.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping on the couch."

"What the fuck is with you Gallagher's? This is like a shelter."

"We're kind hearted folk I guess."

Mickey shook his head.

They got on the couch and pulled the blanket that was way too small over both of them. They had to cuddle really close together to keep each other warm. Ian arm was wrapped around Mickey as they got comfortable on the small couch.

"Ian?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Yep, I am a softy. No I am not embarrassed about that.**


End file.
